Harold Humdinger
Harold Humdinger is the nephew of Mayor Humdinger who first appeared in the Paw Patrol movie, "Mighty Pups". When he got zapped by the Mighty Meteor, he discovered that he could build any machine or gadget he wanted, including everything from vehicles, to weapons, and even a giant robot. Bio A child genius, Harold can perform multiple math calculations and build amazing things. However, he is arrogant and cocky about his genius. But, after he accidentally launched his uncle's rocket to the moon without him on board, the rocket smashed into a passing meteor and sent it careening towards Adventure Bay. Once it landed, Harold and the Paw Patrol pups, who were on the scene when the meteor landed on the beach, got zapped by a sudden burst of energy from it, which resulted in giving the pups and Harold super powers. However, while the Paw Patrol planned to use their new found powers for good, Harold, after discovering his powers, decided to use them for evil. However, Harold gained and lost his powers three times, each after either the meteor initially ran out of energy or when he lost the fragment that gave him is powers. His many plans included, stealing the meteor that gave him his powers so he could give his uncle super powers, later changed so that he could gain more power and rule Adventure Bay, cutting Adventure Bay off from the mainland and rule it as an island, and freezing everyone in Adventure Bay so that he could take over. But every time, his plans were foiled by the Mighty Pups. Trivia * According to Mayor Humdinger, the Kitten Catastrophe Crew are his cousins. * Due to his powers, Harold is similar in a way to the member of the X-Men known as Forge, the only differences being that, unlike Forge, Harold uses his powers for evil purposes and he doesn't take the usual time to build whatever he wants by hand. * The giant robot that Harold created in the Mighty Pups movie was similar in size and function to the giant robots in the X-Men comics known as Sentinels. * During his plan to cut Adventure Bay in half and rule it as an island, his uncle's pet kittens, the Kitten Catastrophe Crew, got the same powers as the Mighty Pups after they were exposed to the energy of a fragment of the Mighty Meteor when Harold got his powers back the first time. He also gained some attention from Lex Luthor, who admitted that he tried that plan once before, and some of the enemies of the heroes whom the Mighty Pups' powers are shared with. Such as Bizarro, Reverse Flash, Tornado Tyrant, etc. * During his plan to freeze everyone in Adventure Bay so that he could take over, Harold gained the attention of some ice-based super villains, such as Mr. Freeze, Icicle, both versions of Killer Frost, Caitlin Snow and Louise Lincoln, and Captain Cold. *Harold soon returned from the arctic after his previous defeat, and he recreated his giant robot in order to steal buildings from Adventure Bay to create his own town to rule. This gained him the attention of Brainiac, one of Superman's enemies. Category:VILLAINS Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Ben 10's Adventures villains Category:Ash's adventures villains Category:Littlefoot's Adventures villains Category:Tino's Adventures villains Category:Scooby-Doo's Adventure Villains Category:Males Category:Non-Disney villains Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Kion's Adventure villains Category:Bubble Guppies' Adventure villains Category:The Loonatics’s Adventure villains Category:Paw Patrol Villains Category:Makucha's Army Category:The Paw Patrol’s Adventures Villains Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Villains Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains